


I am also a We

by Aeliheart974



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kenma is so done, M/M, Oikawa is an actor, Sense 8 au, akaashi deals with everyone's shit, also saeko drives the bus, bokuto is a DJ, iwaizumi is a doctor, kiyoko is sun basically, kuroo is not part of the cluster but almost tbh, sugawara deserved better, yui is precious i will fight ya
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeliheart974/pseuds/Aeliheart974
Summary: Huit individus éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde. Kiyoko, Oikawa, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Saeko, Akaashi, Sugawara et Kenma. Désormais liés, ils sont capables du jour au lendemain de se voir, de s'entendre et de se parler comme s'ils étaient au même endroit, et ainsi d'accéder aux plus sombres secrets des uns et des autres. UA Sense8. Multipairing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> let's be honest i won't have the courage to translate this thing unless you yell at me to do it lol
> 
> Quelques précisions sur la fic : Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu Sense8 pour comprendre cette fic et il n'y aura pas vraiment de spoil si vous envisagez de regarder la série. Je vous conseille toutefois de regarder le trailer de la première saison, juste pour avoir une idée de la série de base si vous êtes curieux :D
> 
> Quelques précisions sur les pairings (on va pas se mentir c'est LA question héhé) : IWAOI (SI CHOQUANT, OMG), KuroKen (SCANDALEUX), BokuAka (QUI L'EUT CRU ?) eeeeet SugaKiyo. Hihi. Sinon PEUT ETRE (je dis bien peut être) un peu d'AkiSae si j'arrive à l'intégrer dans le scénar', on verra.
> 
> Sinon, un merci IMMENSE à ma waifu Bymeha, qui m'a dit de regarder Sense8 il y a déjà un bon moment, et ça serait un euphémisme de dire que cette série à changé ma vie, voilà. C'est la meilleure série du monde si vous voulez mon avis, et vous devriez tous lui laisser une chance. BREF, Bymeha je t'aime fort et merci d'avoir relu mon prologue aussi, hihi.
> 
> Merci énorme aussi à Elliada, my girl, qui m'a permis d'avoir le point de vue de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu la série. Et parce qu'elle est cool. ILY.
> 
> Et pour finir merci à Thalilitwen, AsterRealm et Shakyla pour leurs encouragements quand je leur ai parlé de mon idée de fic, ça m'a donné du courage ! Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire ce prologue aussi, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)

**CHICAGO**

Akaashi détestait la musique électronique. Il préférait largement les groupes de rock, ou à la rigueur la musique classique quand son humeur s'y prêtait.

Il n'aurait jamais volontairement mis les pieds à un concert où le seul artiste présent passait des disques remixés, ce qui était à l'opposé de l'authenticité qu'il recherchait dans la musique.

Pourtant, il se trouvait bel et bien dans une salle de concert. Pire que ça, il était sur la scène – et personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence.

Les néons l'éblouissaient autant que les haut-parleurs lui vrillaient les tympans. Désorienté, Akaashi se tourna vers le DJ, qui avait les yeux fermés, une main posée sur son casque et l'autre sur ses platines.

_Comment avait-il atterri ici ?_

Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était de s'être endormi dans son lit après une éprouvante journée de service.

Akaashi se pinça le bras dans une vaine tentative de se réveiller chez lui, au milieu du silence confortable de son appartement. Rien n'y faisait : le refrain de la chanson reprenait de plus belle, et plus étrange encore, personne ne s'étonnait de la présence d'un homme en pyjama au milieu d'une scène de concert.

Il tâcha d'enregistrer autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait sur ce qui l'entourait. Premièrement, la salle où il se trouvait n'était probablement pas un endroit très légal. Il ne voyait pas le moindre agent de sécurité.

Un néon rouge au fond de la salle attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un ascenseur. Ce dernier portait la mention « Lift » au lieu de « Elevator ». Il n'y avait qu'au Royaume-Uni qu'on utilisait cette dénomination. Akaashi sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Il observa le DJ plus attentivement. Ses cheveux coiffés en pics et striés de mèches blanches ne devaient pas passer inaperçus dans la rue. Ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et mettait toute son énergie dans sa performance. Akaashi était trop paniqué pour faire attention aux paroles ou même à la mélodie de la chanson qui passait. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il fabriquait ici.

_« Je ne peux pas être à Londres. J'habite à Chicago. »_

À l'instant même où leurs regards se croisèrent, la salle de concert s'évanouit, et Akaashi se retrouva debout dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas allongé dans son lit ou même dans son canapé : il était parfaitement conscient, devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura t-il.

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas bougé, mais qu'on avait simplement changé le décor où il se trouvait une poignée de secondes plus tôt.

**LONDRES**

Bokuto s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche. C'était un sofa de couleur fuchsia, qui n'était assorti avec aucun des meubles du salon dans lequel il se trouvait.

C'était à la fois un inconvénient et un avantage de mener ce genre de vie. Bokuto n'avait pas eu de chez lui à proprement parler depuis un bon moment, mais il avait dû visiter une vingtaine d'appartements différents depuis le début de l'année. Konoha, Shirofuku et lui allaient là où ils pouvaient dans le réseau underground d'appartements de Londres. Certains étaient plus agréables que d'autres, mais ils n'avaient en général pas de quoi se plaindre. Les concerts de Bokuto étaient toujours plus populaires, et selon Shirofuku, il aurait pu jouer dans un supermarché sur un vieil ordinateur pourri que ça n'aurait rien changé à l'affluence.

\- Je suis complètement crevé. gémit-il.

Konoha lui tendit une bière.

\- Tu l'as bien méritée. T'as déchiré, ce soir.

Bokuto porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avec un sourire.

\- Tu trouves ? Et au fait, c'était qui, ce mec sur la scène à côté de moi ?

Il était certain d'avoir aperçu un homme aux cheveux noirs pendant au moins une minute.

\- De quoi tu parles ? ricana Shirofuku. Y'avait personne.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils.

\- Un brun. Je l'ai vu à peine deux secondes, mais il était là. Peut-être un technicien ?

\- Impossible, déclara Konoha en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. J'étais à l'étage. Personne n'est venu.

\- On avait dit pas de joint avant les concerts, Bo. le taquina Shirofuku. Tu délires.

Le DJ haussa les épaules. Il lui arrivait bien trop de trucs bizarres ces derniers temps pour qu'il se formalise d'un incident pareil. Konoha et Shirofuku savaient probablement mieux que lui ce qui s'était passé sur la scène.

**SÉOUL**

Kiyoko méditait, debout sur les pierres grises du jardin qui entourait son dojo. Son kimono était plié avec soin sur une chaise le temps qu'elle termine ses étirements. Le soleil se levait à peine sur Séoul, et les reflets ocre de l'aube glissaient sur la mare qui sinuait entre les dalles du jardin.

Elle répétait les mêmes mouvements tous les matins, étirant avec grâce tous les muscles de son corps. Cette routine lui était indispensable pour donner ses cours de judo dans les règles de l'art, et elle lui permettait de commencer calmement sa journée.

Quelques minutes après le début de son étirement, un mouvement dans son dos la fit se retourner. Un homme à l'air désorienté se tenait de l'autre côté du cours d'eau, à la limite du jardin. Ses cheveux gris paraissaient encore plus pâles dans la lumière dorée de l'aube. Son visage aux traits harmonieux et presque enfantins contemplait Kiyoko d'un air aussi curieux que surpris.

Un battement de cils plus tard, il avait disparu. Kiyoko stoppa net ses mouvements de yoga et fit un tour complet sur elle-même à la recherche de l'homme qui était en face d'elle un instant plus tôt.

Le jardin était vide. Kiyoko n'avait entendu personne repartir – ni arriver, d'ailleurs - seuls les piaillements des oiseaux dans les arbres et l'eau qui jaillissait dans la mare troublaient le silence.

\- Hitoka-chan ? appella t-elle.

Yachi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte un instant plus tard, déjà habillée de son kimono.

\- Oui, Kiyoko-san ?

Kiyoko remit ses lunettes.

\- Qui était cet homme aux cheveux blancs ?

Yachi écarquilla ses yeux pâles. Kiyoko savait que son assistante et meilleure élève pouvait être distraite, mais elle avait forcément aperçu l'homme qu'elle avait vu. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de pénétrer dans le jardin que par l'entrée du dojo.

\- Je n'ai vu personne. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Perplexe, Kiyoko se retourna en direction de l'endroit où la silhouette avait disparu, au fond du jardin.

\- J'ai dû confondre. Ne t'en fais pas.

Si elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter Yachi, Kiyoko savait très bien ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne croyait ni aux hallucinations ni aux fantômes. L'homme qu'elle avait aperçu était bien réel. Et s'il la cherchait, elle était convaincue qu'il finirait par revenir.

**PÉKIN**

Sugawara cligna frénétiquement des yeux, appuyé contre son plan de travail. Il serra et desserra le poing dans une tentative de vérifier s'il rêvait où non. C'était une bonne chose que les laboratoires soient quasiment déserts à cette heure matinale.

\- Bon sang…

Sugawara avait senti le vent soulever ses cheveux et respiré l'odeur de l'herbe. Toutes les fenêtres de son laboratoire étaient fermées et la seule odeur qu'on pouvait déceler était celle du détergent.

Son environnement lui sembla soudainement vide et incolore, loin de là où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Et cette femme…elle semblait si calme, malgré l'absurdité de la situation. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire, mais sa simple présence lui avait apporté un étrange sentiment de sérénité.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'y avait aucune explication logique à la présence de cette femme, aucun moyen que Sugawara se soit trouvé dans ce jardin en même temps qu'il était au laboratoire, et pourtant…

Il était certain que ce n'était pas un rêve, et qu'il n'était pas fou non plus.

Tout ça avait beau être étrange, déroutant, incompréhensible – ça n'en restait pas moins réel.

**TOKYO**

Iwaizumi leva les yeux du dossier médical qu'il lisait en entendant un bruit étrange, comme un cri d'animal. Si Hanamaki recommençait ses imitations, il s'était nettement amélioré. Dommage qu'il soit médecin et non comique, chose qu'Iwaizumi allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire remarquer.

Cependant, au moment où il se levait de son fauteuil dans l'intention d'apostropher son intenable collègue, l'intégralité de son bureau disparut. Les portes vitrées et la moquette grise s'évanouirent pour laisser place à des toits en tôle et à un sol poussiéreux.

La rumeur d'une ville qui s'éveillait remplaça le calme de son bureau isolé. Iwaizumi fit un tour sur lui-même. Loin des nuages d'un morose après-midi à Tokyo, le soleil semblait tout juste levé. Et ce ciel, ce bleu dénué du moindre nuage de pollution…

La foule se pressait autour de lui, indifférente. Les gens qui l'entouraient transportaient des brouettes chargées de bonbonnes d'eau ou des paniers pleins à craquer de légumes. Stupéfait, Iwaizumi suivit un enfant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Hé, toi !

Son hallucination se dissipa au moment même où il vit une femme aux cheveux blonds lui faire signe. Il cligna des yeux, impuissant, alors que le décor familier de son bureau réapparaissait.

De retour dans son fauteuil, Iwaizumi se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

**NAIROBI**

Saeko mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil. Plus aucune trace du médecin qu'elle avait aperçu. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, ce matin.

Son frère lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu bloques le chemin, Saeko. Ca va ?

\- Il est passé où, le type en blouse blanche ? Je l'avais jamais vu par ici.

Tanaka fronça les sourcils comme s'il la prenait pour une cinglée.

\- Quel type ? T'as pris un coup de soleil ou quoi ?

\- Oh, laisse tomber ! C'est rien.

Tanaka ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde.

\- Tu vois des types en blouse blanche, quand même..

\- Parle mieux à ta grande sœur, Ryu ! le réprimanda-t-elle en lui frottant le crâne.

\- Ma grande sœur est cinglée ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éclipsait.

Saeko trottina jusqu'à son bus d'un air guilleret. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être que cet homme en blouse blanche était un signe. Un signe que tout aller changer.

Une fois assise au volant, Saeko inspira longuement, revigorée. Aujourd'hui, elle emmènerait le plus de passagers possible. Peu importe combien de clients elle aurait à convaincre, un jour elle ferait pâlir de jalousie tous les autres chauffeurs de la ville.

Il lui suffisait de persévérer.

**OSAKA**

La nuit était tombée sans même qu'Oikawa s'en rende compte. Les néons des immeubles d'Osaka scintillaient dans l'obscurité, et il passait et repassait devant eux sans les voir. Vêtu du même peignoir depuis deux bonnes heures, Oikawa faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, son script à la main. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégainer son sèche cheveux pour donner leur aspect habituellement parfait à ses mèches, qui lui retombaient sur le front sans la moindre grâce. Pour une fois, son apparence était le cadet de ses soucis.

_**\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça**_ **?**  Non… **Tu** _ **crois**_ **que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?!**  Non,  _non_ , ça va pas du tout.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à répéter son texte pour le tournage du lendemain. Il devait être parfait. C'était la première fois qu'il était retenu pour un film dont le scénario l'intéressait, et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Oikawa s'arrachait presque les cheveux lorsqu'il aperçut un garçon aux cheveux décolorés dans la vitre de la chambre. Il en fit tomber son script, et avec lui, l'affiche du film. L'instant d'après, le garçon avait disparu.

\- Merde. grimaça t-il en se baissant pour ramasser ses papiers. Les aliens m'envoient vraiment des signes.

Cette hallucination était la preuve évidente qu'il manquait de sommeil.

Yahaba allait le tuer s'il arrivait éreinté sur les lieux du tournage. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se mettre au lit immédiatement.

**TOKYO**

Kenma se massa les tempes. Il venait d'avoir une vision très étrange qui refusait de le lâcher.

Tout lui avait semblé si réel – encore plus que lorsqu'il était captivé par un film en 3D ou un casque de réalité virtuelle. La seule chose qui parvenait à le convaincre qu'il avait rêvé était sa présence dans le magasin d'informatique où il travaillait tous les jours.

C'était comme s'il avait été ailleurs l'espace d'un instant. Tous les détails de la scène étaient encore incroyablement vifs dans son esprit. Cet homme en peignoir qui répétait son texte, ses papiers qui lui avaient échappé des mains…l'affiche d'un film. Un nom en grandes lettres.

\- Oikawa Tooru, murmura t-il. J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis métallique et Kenma releva la tête. Kuroo venait de rentrer avec leur repas du soir. Le sac en plastique qu'il tenait avait beau être fermé, Kenma pouvait déjà deviner l'odeur des nouilles. Il mourrait de faim.

\- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, observa Kuroo. Tout va bien ?

\- T'as déjà entendu parler d'un type qui s'appelle Oikawa Tooru ? lui demanda Kenma en esquivant sa question.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est un acteur de films japonais à l'eau de rose. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était pas ton truc.

Kenma fronça les sourcils. Le flyer qu'il avait aperçu dans sa vision était sans doute possible celui d'un film de science-fiction. Il délirait, c'était la seule explication. Probablement le manque de sommeil occasionné par les nuits blanches passées à jouer en ligne ou à écrire son blog.

\- Pour rien.


	2. Reflet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. On va dire que je suis a l'heure, on est vendredi lol
> 
> Pour le rythme des chapitres je pense qu'une semaine ça peut le faire (on y croit) ! Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews/follow/mis en fav :) Si vous aimez cette fic hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre impression, même en 3 mots ça me maintient en vie lol
> 
> Je fais du classement toute la journée c'est passionnant (nON), et quand j'ai une review ça me redonne de l'énergie c'est magique je vous jure 8) 100% des idées de chapitres me sont venues dans les archives, mon nouveau repaire. Demandez à Shakyla et Thalilitwen, ça a des effets désastreux sur mon humour.
> 
> Also thanks Bymeha, waifu de ma vie, pour ta relecture et tes suggestions de qualité, ily. Et Elliada too, my dear kouhai (elle va écrire du KageYachi, stalkez la)

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

_"someone comes into your world_

_suddenly your world has changed forever"_

_Demi Lovato_ _**, Heart by Heart** _ _._

* * *

**CHICAGO**

Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Akaashi ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression que quelque chose clochait.

Il refusait avec véhémence de croire qu'il s'était véritablement téléporté à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis  _quoi_  encore ?

_«T'es parano, Akaashi. N'importe qui d'autre aurait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et laissé tomber.»_

Au lieu de ça, il avait passé la matinée à chercher une trace des concerts de musique électronique ayant lieu au Royaume-Uni la veille. Après avoir épluché une dizaine de sites, il était tombé sur une vidéo YouTube montrant un DJ nommé Bokuto Koutarou. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente.

_« Quelqu'un a dû t'en parler…et puis tu y as pensé pendant ton sommeil, ça arrive à tout le monde. »_

Ce raisonnement aurait pu le satisfaire s'il n'avait pas creusé la question en long en large et en travers. Même si quelqu'un lui en avait effectivement parlé, Akaashi n'aurait pas pu deviner à quoi il ressemblait dans les moindres détails. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit dans son entourage soit un fan de Bokuto Koutarou.

Son partenaire, Kageyama, n'était pas non plus un grand fan de musique électronique, si sa mémoire était bonne. La musique n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient très souvent, certes, mais Akaashi s'en serait souvenu s'il lui avait mentionné un concert ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il faillit percuter une voiture pendant sa patrouille avec Kageyama, ce matin-là.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. Je peux prendre le volant, si tu veux.

\- Ça ira.

Il était hors de question qu'Akaashi lui explique qu'il avait passé la matinée à se torturer à propos d'une vision sans queue ni tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à autre chose.

Le reste de sa journée se passa plutôt normalement. Il effectua sa patrouille avec Kageyama comme il en avait l'habitude, et rien de vaguement paranormal ne se produit. Pendant un bref moment, Akaashi réussit à se persuader que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement, la semaine qui suivit fut bien moins reposante. Il voyait et entendait des choses qui n'existaient pas et n'avaient aucun sens. Ces phénomènes étranges semblaient se multiplier au lieu de se résorber. Par miracle, Kageyama ne semblait rien remarquer. Akaashi, en revanche, était au bout du rouleau à la fin de la semaine.

C'était un vendredi en début d'après-midi qu'il avait rencontré Kiyoko. Kageyama discutait avec un autre groupe de policier sur le trottoir, et Akaashi l'attendait au volant de leur véhicule de patrouille.

Il inspira longuement et se tourna vers la silhouette qu'il apercevait très clairement dans la vitre de la voiture.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme qui était à présent assise sur le siège passager affichait une expression d'un calme presque dérangeant. Akaashi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son affolement, mais l'absurdité de la situation lui faisait serrer les poings inconsciemment.

\- Kiyoko Shimizu. se présenta-t-elle. Mais je pense que la question est plutôt "où êtes-vous ?"

Akaashi chercha ne serait-ce qu'une once d'inquiétude ou de surprise dans les yeux bleus de Kiyoko. Pourquoi était-elle aussi calme ? Est ce qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur ce qui leur arrivait ? Faisait-elle simplement partie de ces gens capables de s'adapter à n'importe quoi sans jamais paniquer ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas à Chicago. fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

Kiyoko secoua la tête.

\- J'ai toujours habité à Séoul. Mais vu d'ici, c'est plutôt joli, Chicago.

Akaashi esquissa presque un sourire devant le ridicule de la situation. D'abord ce DJ londonien aux cheveux blancs, et puis cette femme venue de Corée ?

Il était en train de devenir fou.

\- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

Kiyoko le dévisagea d'un air indécis avant de déclarer :

\- Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer. J'ai le sentiment qu'on risque de se voir beaucoup plus souvent, maintenant.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

-  _Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Tu comprends comment ça marche ? Combien est-ce qu'on est ?_

Mais avant qu'Akaashi ait pu lui poser toutes ces questions, Kageyama ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Et aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, Kiyoko disparut.

Akaashi posa son front contre le volant avec un soupir. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir – le manque de sommeil n'avait définitivement aucun lien avec ce qui lui arrivait.

**SEOUL**

Kiyoko fixa un point à l'horizon, là où les immeubles de Chicago venaient de s'estomper, laissant à nouveau place au balcon de son appartement à Séoul.

Son intuition avait été la bonne. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cet homme dans son jardin.

Akaashi avait l'air de gérer la situation très différemment. Elle avait ressenti la tension qui l'animait, comme si ses angoisses à lui étaient devenues les siennes.

Kiyoko avait décidé d'accepter que quelque chose avait changé. Ce quelque chose était pour l'instant indéfinissable, un phénomène qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en mesure de comprendre.

Elle restait persuadée que peu importe ce qui arrivait, cette connexion qui s'était établie entre eux n'était pas une chose négative. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'elle était déconnectée du monde sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, Kiyoko avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait. Pourquoi en avoir peur ? Pourquoi ne pas en tester les limites, en découvrir les possibilités ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien à perdre à essayer ?

Assise sur les marches du temple, Kiyoko retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Les contours du monde s'estompèrent. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette sensation l'avait toujours apaisée. On lui avait souvent dit que c'était une manie assez étrange – pourquoi serait-elle apaisée par le fait de ne plus discerner ce qui l'entourait ? Ces gens-là ne pouvaient pas imaginer la légèreté qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle les retirait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment important, au fond, de tout voir comme les autres ?

Et si ce qu'elle était la seule a voir lui suffisait ?

Kiyoko n'avait pas pour principe de craindre ce qu'elle ignorait. Et si ce qui lui arrivait était loin d'être comparable au fait de retirer ses lunettes, le principe était le même. Elle n'avait pas peur de grand-chose – et cette étrange connexion psychique n'en ferait certainement pas partie.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était l'intime conviction que tout ce qui lui arrivait avait un sens. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de le découvrir.

**LONDRES**

Bokuto referma la porte de l'appartement aussi délicatement que possible pour éviter de réveiller Konoha et Shirofuku. Il termina d'enfiler sa veste sur le seuil de l'immeuble et s'élança dans la rue. Pour une fois, le soleil avait daigné réchauffer les rues de Londres en cette fin de matinée.

Il avait prévu de faire une balade pour s'aérer la tête après son étrange vision de la veille, et éventuellement d'aller chercher à manger pour Shirofuku, Konoha et lui.

Bokuto sursauta à peine en remarquant une silhouette qui marchait à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés. C'était une femme de petite taille dont les cheveux blonds étaient coupés au carré, et elle était habillée bien trop légèrement pour le climat.

\- Salut ? hésita t-il.

\- Hey ! répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je m'appelle Saeko !

Bokuto avait rarement rencontré des gens avec une poignée de main aussi énergique.

\- Bokuto. T'as pas l'air d'être du coin, je me trompe ?

\- Ça dépend, on est où exactement ?

Bokuto sourit.

\- Londres.

\- On est à Londres ? s'exclama-t-elle. Genre Londres…Harry Potter ? La reine d'Angleterre ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Exactement !

Saeko se mit à courir le long du trottoir, s'extasiant sur le moindre lampadaire qui traînait dans son champ de vision. Bokuto dut lui courir après pour ne pas la perdre de vue. À l'instant où il s'apprêtait à l'arrêter en lui touchant le bras, Londres disparut. Il se retrouva au milieu d'une maison en tôle où régnait un bazar indescriptible. L'air se fit soudain bien plus chaud et il suffoqua sous son manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Saeko se gratta le menton.

\- J'ai déjà eu cette sensation. Hier soir. J'ai vu un type qui n'était pas vraiment là. Et toi… tu ne l'es pas non plus, si ?

\- Euh, on est  _où_ , maintenant ? s'inquiéta Bokuto.

\- Nairobi, déclara Saeko avec un grand sourire.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Il se passe un truc pas net. Je sais pas trop quoi, mais ça me plaît pas mal !

Bokuto se mit à rire malgré lui. Étrangement, il lui semblait que l'humeur de Saeko déteignait sur lui.

\- Tu vis avec tes parents ? lui demanda-t-il en observant sa maison.

Le canapé et les lits étaient recouverts de draps aux motifs multicolores et une planche à repasser était repliée contre un mur. L'endroit était sommaire, mais accueillant.

\- Non, juste avec mon frère. Ils habitent un peu plus loin. On est tranquilles.

\- Ça doit être chouette d'avoir un frère, fit remarquer Bokuto. Je suis tout seul, moi.

Saeko lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Il manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Je peux être ta sœur aussi, si tu veux !

\- Cool ! s'exclama Bokuto. Une super sœur télépathique.

\- En parlant de télépathie, t'as rencontré d'autres gens comme moi ? J'ai croisé un type hier soir, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Londres réapparut brusquement autour de lui quand un passant le percuta dans la rue. Bokuto eut à peine le temps de distinguer son visage.

\- Hé ! lui cria Saeko. Ça fait mal, crétin !

Bokuto plissa les yeux.

\- Toi aussi, il t'a bousculée ?

\- J'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un te fait mal, ça me fait mal à moi aussi.

\- Moins cool, soupira Bokuto.

\- Ouais, c'est clair. Mais bon, tant qu'on est là, tu me fais visiter ?

Le DJ hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien sûr !

\- C'est loin, Big Ben ?

\- Euh, un peu, mais on peut prendre le métro…

Bokuto mettait tant d'attention à répondre aux mille et une questions de Saeko qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards curieux qu'il s'attirait.

**TOKYO**

Iwaizumi prenait la tension de son deuxième patient de la matinée quand il vit un homme en peignoir se matérialiser dans sa salle de consultation. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Hé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme au peignoir sursauta. Il avait le même air que s'il s'était échappé de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, mais au moment où Iwaizumi croisa son regard, il sut immédiatement que le phénomène de la veille était en train de se reproduire.

Il n'était pas vraiment là.

Tout ça se passait dans sa tête.

Et pourtant.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que l'autre ne se décide à hausser les épaules.

\- Ah ? J'en sais rien.

Pendant ce temps-là, le patient d'Iwaizumi restait curieusement calme, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Et vous êtes ? soupira Iwaizumi, perplexe.

Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que son patient soit sourd. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait expliqué à qui il parlait, sinon.

\- Qui  _je_  suis ? s'offusqua l'autre. Ça t'arrive de regarder la télévision de temps en temps ?

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, s'impatienta Iwaizumi. Votre nom.

L'homme au peignoir croisa les bras.

\- Oikawa Tooru.

\- Et je devrais vous connaître parce que.. ?

Oikawa fit une moue choquée.

\- Laisse tomber !

Il se pencha vers Iwaizumi pour observer le badge épinglé à sa blouse.

\- Docteur Iwaizumi Hajime, hein…J'ai qu'à t'appeler Iwa-chan, ça fera l'affaire.

\- Je  _te_  le déconseille, marmonna Iwaizumi entre ses dents.

Il fit signe à son patient de se relever.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes, il est sourd et c'est évident qu'il ne peut pas me voir. ricana Oikawa.

En se rasseyant à son bureau, Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est pas une raison. Et pourquoi je te vois, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je suis acteur, pas détective.

Iwaizumi ne lui adressa pas un mot de plus. Son patient le regardait déjà d'un drôle d'air. Il en saurait plus en temps voulu. Peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, ça ne devait en aucun cas impacter sa vie professionnelle.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son écran pour tendre son ordonnance à son patient, Oikawa avait disparu.

Iwaizumi congédia son patient et croisa les mains sous son menton, appuyé sur la surface vitrée de son bureau. Il avait beau être sceptique à l'idée que ce qui lui arrive ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination, il était forcé de reconnaître que tout ça avait l'air bien réel.

Iwaizumi sentait que sa vie avait été irrévocablement changée. Il avait eu l'impression que sa connexion avec Oikawa était naturelle, comme s'il avait connu cet imbécile dans une autre vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait entraîné sa connexion à ces personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer, mais il sentait qu'elle pourrait se révéler aussi fascinante que dangereuse.

**OSAKA**

\- Oikawa, arrête un peu de bouger. C'est la deuxième fois que je dois refaire ton maquillage.

L'intéressé sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de repasser les récents évènements en boucle dans sa tête. Qui étaient ces gens qu'il ne cessait de voir aux moments les plus aléatoires ?

Oikawa essayait de se concentrer sur son film, bon sang.

Il était inutile de nier ce qui s'était passé : Il n'avait certainement pas imaginé sa conversation avec le médecin, quelques heures plus tôt.

-  _Encore_ , Oikawa ?

Oikawa serra les dents en reconnaissant la voix de Yahaba, son agent. Il allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles.

Yahaba désigna son maquillage en piteux état.

\- On dirait à peine une blessure. Comment tu veux que ça ait l'air réaliste, si tu ne restes pas tranquille ?

\- Désolé. Je suis un peu nerveux.

Le maquilleur marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- C'est pas une raison pour gesticuler dans tous les sens, enfin !

Oikawa soupira, ce qui était sa manière de dire « cause toujours ».

Son regard vagabonda de l'autre côté du plateau. Toujours aussi sublime, peu importe le costume qu'elle portait – selon les critères hétérosexuels de la pièce, bien entendu - Misaki lui fit un discret signe de la main, depuis sa chaise au bord de la scène. Oikawa répondit par un hochement de tête plutôt sec. Yahaba lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'abuses, Oikawa. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de l'apprécier. T'es un acteur. C'est ton job, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

Oikawa ne put réprimer un sourire au vu de l'expression courroucée de Yahaba. C'était plus fort que lui, rien ne l'amusait plus que de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Lorsqu'on le lui avait présenté, il avait été loin de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait être aussi sévère.

Yahaba était toujours bien coiffé – comme un premier de la classe - et tiré à quatre épingles. Oikawa s'était figuré qu'il pourrait le mener en bateau comme bon lui semblerait, histoire d'avoir la paix, et bon sang, ce qu'il avait été naïf. De plus, il avait commencé par vexer Yahaba en lui demandant – à juste titre, nom de dieu – s'il était majeur.

\- J'ai  _vint-cinq_  ans. avait-il sifflé.

Soit deux ans de moins qu'Oikawa. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de lui donner des ordres comme s'il était son père.

Oikawa ne regrettait nullement de l'avoir choisi, même s'il l'empêchait un peu trop de tourner en rond à son goût. Yahaba était de loin le meilleur agent qu'il avait eu jusque là.

\- Arrête de faire ta diva et bouge-toi. T'as intérêt à assurer.

Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu me connais.

Il en fallait bien plus que quelques phénomènes étranges et un médecin incroyablement sexy pour lui faire oublier son texte.

**TOKYO**

Kenma s'efforçait de rester calme. Il se considérait généralement comme quelqu'un de plutôt posé – certes, il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout, mais il avait toujours réussi à prendre les choses avec calme plutôt que de paniquer.

Ce qui lui arrivait était sans comparaison avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là. Il voyait sans arrêt des gens qui n'auraient pas dû être là et se retrouvait à des endroits qu'ils n'avait jamais visités, ressentait des émotions dont il n'avait aucune idée de la provenance.

C'était épuisant, terrifiant et par-dessus tout, incompréhensible.

Kenma voulait des réponses. Aussi, quand Kuroo partit faire une course, l'après-midi qui suivit le jour de sa première vision, il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en faisant en sorte d'être le plus détendu possible.

Il allait attraper l'un d'entre eux et lui forcer à lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Les yeux fermés, Kenma se sentait vaguement ridicule. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Psalmodier  _« esprit-est tu là ? »_  en priant pour que Kuroo ne revienne pas plus tôt que prévu ?

_« Sérieusement. »_

Kenma tâcha de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de faire la rencontre d'Oikawa. Aucun phénomène spécial n'avait précédé sa vision. Il s'était juste retrouvé en face de lui, comme s'il était connecté à son esprit. Tout ça était tellement ridicule.

_« Concentre-toi, Kenma. »_

Il tâcha de visualiser ce que pouvait être cette connexion. C'était un peu comme marcher dans le noir en attendant que quelqu'un réponde à son appel, comme tendre une main en espérant que quelqu'un la saisirait.

Le changement s'opéra si brutalement que Kenma sursauta. Il ne restait nulle trace de son magasin, ni même du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était trouvé.

Comme s'il avait senti que Kenma l'appelait, un homme avait surgi en face de lui, l'air aussi désorienté que l'avait été Oikawa Tooru. Il portait une blouse de chimie et ses cheveux blancs étaient parfaitement coiffés. Kenma lui trouva un air doux, malgré ses sourcils froncés.

\- Sugawara Koushi, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as…tu m'as appelé ?

Kenma ne prit pas la peine de se présenter et attendit que l'atmosphère change autour de lui. Si ses hypothèses étaient justes, ils partageaient les mêmes sensations et pouvaient donc observer à travers les yeux des uns et des autres.

\- Kozume Kenma, finit-il par répondre. Et oui, en quelque sorte.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et observa les caractères écrits sur une solution chimique. C'était l'alphabet chinois. Kenma tenta de calmer les pulsations furieuses de son cœur. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il voulait comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Chimiste ?

Sugawara hocha la tête. Avant que Kenma n'ait le temps de lui poser une autre question, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui. Une femme essoufflée apparut sur le seuil, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par sa course. Elle passa devant Kenma sans le voir.

\- Ah, Suga, je te cherchais ! Je dois rentrer plus tôt, maman ne se sent pas bien. Ne m'attends pas pour partir, d'accord ?

Suga hocha la tête, son regard glissant de Kenma à son interlocutrice.

\- D'accord, Yui. À ce soir, alors.

Yui s'avança vers lui d'un pas presque hésitant et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, après quoi elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, comme si elle avait un train à prendre. Kenma avait horreur des gens constamment pressés.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Ma future femme. déclara Sugawara avec l'ombre d'un sourire, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Oh.

« Je ne l'aurai pas deviné » se retint-il d'ajouter. Si Sugawara ne le lui avait pas précisé, il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie ou même de sa sœur.

Mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires, et pour être honnête, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Chacun ses problèmes. Il ne comptait pas non plus parler à Sugawara de son béguin ridicule pour son Kuroo. Ils avaient plus urgent à discuter.

\- Je travaille dans un magasin d'électronique avec mon meilleur ami, expliqua Kenma. À  _Tokyo_.

Le magasin en question réapparut autour d'eux comme si ses mots avaient déclenché leur retour à Tokyo. Sugawara fit un tour sur lui-même pour tout observer : les rainures du plafond, les unités centrales immenses protégées par des armoires vitrées, le plan de travail où Kenma avait laissé traîner une foule de composants électroniques. Là où l'odeur aseptisée du laboratoire avait fait disparaître l'atmosphère familière de son univers, Kenma sentit à nouveau l'odeur si particulière des moteurs de son ordinateur, combinée à celle du ramen que lui et Kuroo mangeaient beaucoup trop souvent pour que ça en soit bénéfique à leur santé.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Sugawara. Je ne suis jamais allé au Japon.

\- C'est sûr que ça réduit les frais de voyage, répondit sèchement Kenma.

Sugawara laissa échapper un rire léger. Kenma plissa les yeux.

_« Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire ? Il n'a pas conscience de l'absurdité de cette histoire, ou quoi ? »_

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça fonctionne.

Sugawara haussa les épaules, l'air confus. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, comme une sorte de naïveté presque attendrissante. Presque.

\- J'ai accepté l'idée que je ne suis pas devenu fou. dit-il à Kenma. Toi et moi, on est des personnes réelles. Tu existes, et j'existe aussi. J'ai…juste l'impression qu'on est plus des personnes comme les autres, c'est tout.

\- C'est assez bien résumé, soupira Kenma.

\- Combien on est, à ton avis ? Je n'ai rencontré que toi et une fille coréenne, hier matin.

Kenma enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, comme il avait tendance à le faire quand il réfléchissait. Il se sentait de trop, habillé d'une manière aussi décontractée dans le laboratoire de Sugawara. Le fait de savoir que personne à part lui ne le voyait n'y changeait rien.

\- Je pense que nous sommes huit. Mais on ne pourra en être certains qu'une fois que tu les auras tous rencontrés.

\- Huit ? s'exclama Sugawara. C'est pas possible…Comment ça se fait que tu en aies déjà vu sept ?

\- Je suis observateur. répondit Kenma. Et tu es la première personne à qui je parle.

Il y réfléchissait constamment depuis sa rencontre avec Oikawa la veille. Il avait compté les reflets dans les miroirs et scrupuleusement retenu la physionomie de chacun d'entre eux.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, il en comprendrait le fonctionnement.

* * *

_"Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever"_

_Demi Lovato_ _**, Heart by Heart** _ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : in japan we don't say "i love you", we say "you shoud have come to shiratorizawa" and i think that's beautiful
> 
> J'espère que ce chap vous a plu (et donné envie de commencer Sense8) et à la semaine prochaine ? I sure hope so
> 
> Aeliheart974


	3. Résonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey. J'ai un peu de retard sur mon objectif d'un chapitre par semaine mais here i am 8))
> 
> Que dire ? J'ai hâte d'avancer dans cette fic, vous verrez the plot thickens à la fin du chapitre 8D Sinon Oikawa est odieux, pour changer 8D
> 
> Et ma foi merci à ma waifu Bymeha pour toute ses idées (surtout en matière d'iwaoi, ILY), à Thalilitwen (même si elle a tendance à confondre la monarchie avec la tyrannie, on l'aime quand même), à Shakyla (même si le roi n'a que faire des conseils d'une vieille corneille tbh), à Rin-BlackRabbit parce qu'elle sait que le kuroken c'est la base, et à Elliada my girl, qui supporte mes plaintes h24 c:
> 
> Et merci à vous de me lire (merci x2 si vous me laissez une review parce que ça aide vraiment) :D Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

_« I think there's a fault in my code,_

_These voices won't leave me alone,»_

Halsey,  **Gasoline**.

* * *

**PEKIN**

\- Ça faisait longtemps, dit Asahi avec un sourire, en s'asseyant en face de Sugawara.

Sugawara lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il était vrai que les deux dernières semaines étaient passées si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son meilleur ami une seule fois depuis ses fiançailles. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé au téléphone, hormis quand il avait appelé Asahi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Le restaurant dans lequel ils déjeunaient ensemble depuis des années lui semblait moins accueillant que d'habitude. C'était pourtant les mêmes arbustes qui entouraient la terrasse, les mêmes habitués assis aux tables adjacentes, les mêmes tomates frites et les mêmes œufs brouillés.

Peut-être bien que c'était lui qui avait changé. Peut-être qu'il était juste en train de perdre la tête.

\- Bien. répondit Suga. J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser.

Sugawara n'aimait pas y penser. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et que ce mariage était un sacrifice nécessaire. Il n'était pas assez égoïste pour s'opposer à la volonté de sa famille, ni à celle de Yui, d'ailleurs.

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, Suga ?

\- C'est la bonne chose à faire, j'imagine.

Asahi eut un sourire patient.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question. Tu l'aimes ?

Suga déglutit. Il détestait l'abîme qui semblait s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine dès qu'il se posait la question.

Asahi savait comment interpréter son silence.

\- C'est ce que nos deux familles veulent. se précipita de rajouter Sugawara. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plaindre. Tu connais Yui, elle est –

Asahi hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. On la connaît tous les deux depuis la nuit des temps. Et je serai le premier à t'encourager à l'épouser, si t'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? soupira Sugawara en reposant sa serviette. Je nous mettrais tous les deux dans le pétrin si je refusais.

Asahi soupira.

\- T'as pas besoin de te justifier, Suga. C'est juste que… j'ai pas envie de te voir malheureux.

Asahi avait beau lui sourire, tout ce que Suga voyait dans ses yeux était la pitié et la peine qu'il avait pour lui. Cette idée le suffoquait.

Il n'allait pas à l'abattoir. Il n'allait pas en prison.

Il allait seulement se marier. Et bien sûr qu'il y avait songé, bien sûr qu'il s'était imaginé dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, dans trente ans, vivant avec une femme pour qui il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment romantique.

_« Est-ce que ça serait si terrible que ça ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de décevoir sa famille par peur d'être malheureux ? »_

Il y avait bien pire destin que d'épouser Yui Michimiya. Sugawara connaissait peu de personnes aussi douces et compréhensives qu'elle. Yui était maladroite, certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins intelligente, drôle, et par-dessus tout, déterminée.

Il aurait juste voulu être capable de tomber amoureux d'elle.

**TOKYO**

Kenma avait vu juste. Deux semaines après le jour où il avait vu Oikawa pour la première fois, il était désormais certain qu'ils étaient huit. Huit personnes qui vivaient à l'autre bout du monde, mais n'auraient pas pu être plus proches les unes des autres.

Il avait parlé à chacun d'entre eux au moins une fois et connaissait leurs noms et les endroits où ils vivaient.

Sugawara,  _Pékin_. Saeko,  _Nairobi_. Kiyoko _, Séoul_. Iwaizumi,  _Tokyo_. Oikawa,  _Osaka_. Bokuto,  _Londres_. Akaashi,  _Chicago_.

Kenma avait d'abord trouvé cette connexion insupportable. Elle était aussi intrusive que dérangeante, et il détestait l'idée que quiconque puisse savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle là-dessus.

Le plus difficile était de le cacher à Kuroo. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son meilleur ami et il devait commencer à se demander ce qui lui prenait. Kenma ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait surpris à parler ''tout seul''. Kuroo n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour ça, mais Kenma savait très bien qu'il finirait par se poser des questions.

Il avait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à faire des recherches sur les origines de ce phénomène et n'avait quasiment rien trouvé.

\- Je ne sais même plus où chercher. soupira t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille non plus, répondit Iwaizumi.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé de l'appartement de Kenma, concentrés depuis bien trop longtemps sur des sites qui ne les menaient nulle part. Aucune solution ne venait à l'esprit de Kenma et il avait horreur de ça.

Avoir Iwaizumi à côté de lui ne lui semblait plus aussi étrange qu'auparavant. Qu'il s'agisse de lui ou des autres, Kenma avait fini par s'y faire – dans la mesure où on pouvait s'habituer au fait d'avoir sept autres personnes dans sa tête.

\- Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, déclara Iwaizumi. On travaille tous les deux demain.

\- Ouais, bâilla Kenma. Bonne nuit.

\- À qui tu parles ?

Kenma sursauta en voyant Kuroo s'avancer dans leur salon, la voix ensommeillée et les cheveux encore moins bien coiffés que d'ordinaire. Il observait Kenma d'un air perplexe.

\- À personne. marmonna Kenma en se raclant la gorge. J'en sais rien, je suis juste crevé. Fais pas gaffe.

Appuyé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, Kuroo croisa les bras.

\- Viens dormir alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Kenma referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

\- Rien. J'arrive.

Il éteignit la lampe qui lui avait permis de distinguer les touches de son clavier dans le noir et se leva du canapé pour rejoindre Kuroo dans leur chambre. Dans la pénombre, il manqua de se casser la figure sur un livre qui traînait – encore un des romans de Kuroo, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Kenma se laissa tomber contre son oreiller avec un soupir. Kuroo passa une main dans es cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit. Tâche de dormir un peu.

\- Bonne nuit, marmonna Kenma, le visage, toujours dans son oreiller.

Kenma s'endormait toujours plus facilement quand il dormait près de Kuroo. Sa présence le rassurait et l'empêchait généralement de se torturer l'esprit pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'endormir. Kenma avait toujours tendance à trop penser, et c'était toujours pire quand il fermait les yeux.

Évidemment, il dormait dans le même lit que Kuroo uniquement parce que c'était pratique et qu'ils en avaient l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Kuroo lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait encore un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie

. Et même s'il redoutait ce moment, Kenma savait pertinemment qu'il serait obligé de lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait.

Kuroo finirait par deviner tout seul que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

**NAIROBI**

Saeko soupira en tapotant distraitement le volant de son bus. Ils avaient à peine quatre passagers. La foule qui se pressait dans la poussière leur accordait à peine un regard, préférant s'agglutiner devant la porte d'autres matatu déjà pleins. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que les affaires n'allaient pas fort ces derniers temps, surtout avec la concurrence qui ne cessait de se multiplier.

Le bus que Saeko conduisait, le « Wonder Woman », était un peint d'un profond bleu marine. Un graffiti représentant Diana Prince était peint sur l'avant et les côtés du véhicule. Saeko appréciait particulièrement de sillonner les rues bondées de Nairobi au volant de cet engin, même si, comme la plupart des chauffeurs de matatu, elle conduisait avec une prudence douteuse.

_« Heh. Au moins Wonder Woman arrive toujours à l'heure. »_

Malgré leurs problèmes d'argent, Saeko et Tanaka adoraient leur bus et n'en auraient changé pour rien au monde. Certes, les autres se moquaient souvent de leur choix en matière de héros et on avait fait remarquer à Saeko qu'ils auraient peut-être plus de clients s'ils avaient choisi une figure masculine.

\- S'ils sont assez cons pour sous-estimer Wonder Woman juste parce qu'elle est une femme, ils ne méritent même pas de monter à bord, répondait toujours Tanaka, généralement avec une généreuse flopée d'injures.

Fidèle au poste, accroché à la porte du bus, Tanaka beuglait en direction de la foule :

\- Prenez place, mes amis ! Le Wonder Woman, le bus le plus rapide de Nairobi !

Sans surprise, il se retrouva une fois de plus à se disputer avec Takedora, le conducteur du « Bat Van » qui avait bien plus de succès qu'eux.

\- Il est pourri, votre Wonder Woman ! Tout le monde sait que Batman lui éclaterait la gueule !

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?

Retenant difficilement un soupir, Saeko croisa les mains sous son menton. Elle était d'ordinaire aussi énergique que son frère, mais faute au manque de sommeil à cause de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, elle avait bien du mal à manifester autant d'enthousiasme.

L'un des rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi l'éblouit un court instant à travers son rétroviseur et la seconde suivante, Saeko remarqua Kiyoko du coin de l'œil, assise juste derrière elle. Celle-ci était aussi stoïque que toutes les fois où Saeko l'avait aperçue. Elle examinait son environnement sous toutes ses coutures, son regard bleu marine éternellement impassible.

\- Les affaires sont difficiles ? finit-elle par demander.

Saeko hocha gravement la tête. Le peu d'affluence dans son bus parlait de lui-même.

\- On s'en sort, mais bon…

\- Pourquoi Wonder Woman ? voulut savoir Kiyoko.

\- Tanaka et moi, on aimait bien lire des comics quand on était jeunes. Et c'était notre héroïne préférée. Elle est trop forte ! Surtout quand elle fait ce truc avec ces bracelets là...

Saeko mima le geste avec enthousiasme, croisant ses poignets devant sa poitrine, sous le regard attentif de Kiyoko. Derrière elles, Takedora éclata de rire.

\- En plus elle parle toute seule ta sœur ! Tu parles d'un chauffeur !

\- Je vais t'en mettre une ! hurla Tanaka sur le même ton.

Kiyoko offrit un regard compatissant à Saeko. Cette dernière grimaça.

\- Des fois... je me dis que j'ai peut-être pas fait le bon choix. On peut toujours redécorer le bus, mais -

\- Non. intervint Kiyoko. Je le trouve très bien comme il est.

Saeko ne l'avait pas entendue parler très souvent, elle ne la connaissait pas encore très bien, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ferait bien de suivre son conseil.

\- Tu lui ressembles un peu. dit Saeko. Une Wonder Woman avec des lunettes.

Kiyoko esquissa le plus léger des sourires.

**SÉOUL**

\- Tu parles swahili, Kiyoko ?

Kiyoko retrouva brutalement le décor familier de son dojo. Elle se tenait à l'entrée, assise sur le perron en bois. La chaleur de Nairobi s'était évanouie et seule l'humidité de son quartier de Séoul subsistait sur sa peau. Ce ne fut qu'avec peu de surprise qu'elle découvrit Nishinoya sur les marches qui menaient au porche.

\- Un peu. J'ai une amie qui vit au Kenya.

Derrière Nishinoya, au pied des marches, Saeko lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Kiyoko se surprit à songer que cette situation n'était peut-être pas si problématique, finalement.

Elle chassa Saeko de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur Nishinoya, devinant sans effort pourquoi il était venu à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est toujours non pour ce combat, Nishinoya. On verra quand tu seras prêt.

**OSAKA**

Oikawa se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de sa loge avec un soupir. Tourner un film de science-fiction s'était révélé bien plus épuisant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pourtant, la fatigue qu'il ressentait était différente, cette fois-ci. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de jouer dans un film dont il aimait le scénario – ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent à son goût, malgré sa popularité.

Oikawa n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer qu'il avait décroché plus de la moitié de ses rôles grâce à son physique. Et en se perdant dans le reflet qu'il apercevait dans le miroir, il se demanda un instant si certains de ses fans voyaient au-delà de ses grands yeux bruns et de ses boucles parfaites.

Si tel n'était pas encore le cas, il était prêt à montrer au monde qu'il était bien plus qu'un beau visage.

Alors pour une fois, au lieu de se plaindre de ses cernes, il se contenterait de penser à la scène qu'ils tourneraient le lendemain.

Tout aurait été parfait si le premier rôle féminin du film, Misaki, n'avait pas décidé de le coller toute la journée. Oikawa l'avait vue venir depuis le début – comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne la traiterait pas différemment. Peu importait qu'elle soit une actrice largement meilleure que toutes les autres avec qui il avait travaillé jusque là, il était hors de question qu'il cède à ses avances.

Et tout aurait pu être bien plus simple s'il avait pu lui faire comprendre  _pourquoi_ ça ne serait ni elle, ni n'importe quelle autre. Si ça n'avait pas risqué de mettre fin à sa carrière, Oikawa l'aurait sans doute envisagé, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

\- Mm, ne pense pas à ça, s'ordonna-t-il en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Ça va te gâcher ta journée.

\- Tu parles tout seul, Oikawa ?

Oikawa se confectionna un sourire et se retourna pour faire face à Misaki.

\- Ça m'arrive, répondit-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oh, je ne peux pas venir te voir sans arrière-pensée ?

Oikawa était passé maître dans l'art de masquer son ennui. Il avait décidément bien choisi sa carrière. Il s'efforça d'être poli même s'il mourait d'envie de dire à Misaki de le laisser tranquille.

\- Si, si, bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

Il n'écoutait rien du tout. Mais il prit soin de hocher la tête d'un air intéressé à la fin de chacune des phrases de Misaki, juste parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui – et qu'il savait très bien ce que Yahaba lui ferait subir s'il apprenait qu'il avait vexé son homologue féminin.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Oikawa se figea et pria pour que Misaki n'ait rien remarqué. Elle continuait sur sa lancée, son babillage restant ininterrompu.

Parfait.

Oikawa secoua très légèrement la tête pour signifier à Bokuto que non, il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement.

\- Ce qu'elle était en train de raconter était plutôt intéressant, pourtant. Enfin… moi ce que j'en dis.

Oikawa n'était même plus étonné de voir apparaître les immeubles de Londres la seconde suivante. Bokuto était accoudé à un pont qui surplombait la Tamise. Seul. Il avait remarqué que Bokuto l'était la plupart du temps. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec de la musique dans les oreilles, en train d'arpenter des rues grises et glacées, Oikawa n'avait jamais besoin de se demander bien longtemps avec qui il avait atterri.

Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il pensait de cette connexion qui lui était tombée dessus du jour au lendemain. Il ne la comprenait pas, et s'il avait le sentiment que les choses s'éclairciraient au fur et à mesure, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi les autres – et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

Ceci dit, même si c'était à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui faisait du bien de voir autre chose que les décors factices dans lesquels il évoluait toute la journée.

**LONDRES**

\- Donc, tu dis que tu vois des gens qui habitent à l'autre bout de la planète ?

Shirofuku considérait Bokuto d'un air peu convaincu tout en avalant son deuxième sandwich au poulet depuis le début de la demi-heure. À côté d'elle, Konoha sirotait tranquillement un soda à la couleur plus que douteuse. Bokuto n'avait jamais rencontré de couple mieux assorti.

\- C'est super bizarre, je te jure ! Mais je sais qu'ils existent, je rêve pas !

Konoha posa sa canette sur la table basse et croisa les bras.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Je peux même te donner leurs noms. insista Bokuto. Enfin si j'arrive à m'en rappeler, ils sont sept quand même…

Shirofuku et Konoha échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Bokuto grogna, le visage dans ses mains.

\- Je vous dis que je suis pas fou ! Je les vois comme je vous vois, sauf que… sauf que c'est dans ma tête !

Shirofuku hocha la tête et daigna lâcher son précieux sandwich quelques secondes.

\- Bokuto, on te croit, hein, mais admet que c'est un peu dingue comme histoire, quand même…

Konoha gardait les yeux écarquillés sans dire un mot, les bras toujours croisés. Shirofuku lui allongea un coup de coude.

\- Hein Konoha. On le croit. Pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

Bokuto n'était pas stupide au point d'avaler le jeu d'acteur pitoyable de Konoha. Il soupira bruyamment et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le salon de l'appartement.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'en parler à des gens, Bokuto ?

Bokuto fit volte-face pour trouver Oikawa assis sur le sofa, à peine à quelques centimètres de Konoha.

\- Misaki t'as laissé rentrer chez toi ? ricana-t-il en direction de l'acteur.

Oikawa secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- M'en parle pas.

Konoha jeta un regard perturbé autour de lui dans une vaine tentative de comprendre à qui Bokuto s'adressait.

\- Je t'avoue que je commence à flipper, là. À qui tu parles, Bo ?

\- À Oikawa ! Celui qui est acteur au japon !

Konoha s'essuya le front.

\- OK. Bokuto, si tu veux qu'on arrive à te croire, va falloir que tu nous prouves que tu dérailles pas totalement.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace à Konoha.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils comprendraient pas. Tu ferais mieux de leur dire que tu plaisantais depuis le début.

\- Pas question ! protesta Bokuto. Je suis pas un menteur !

Le regard de Shirofuku passa successivement de Bokuto à son sandwich. Elle le posa sur la table avec un soupir.

\- Bo. Explications. Maintenant.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai une idée. Oikawa, t'as bien une page Twitter, non ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai des milliers d'abonnés.

\- Ouais ouais, pas la peine de te la péter. Poste un tweet. Maintenant.

Konoha lui fit signe pour attirer son attention.

\- Donc ce type qui vit au Japon et à qui tu prétends parler depuis tout à l'heure, tu vas me faire croire qu'il va poster un tweet à cet instant précis ?

\- S'il ne le fait pas, vous aurez le droit de m'emmener chez les fous.

\- On ira pas jusque là… Tu devrais peut être juste fumer un peu moins de pé-

Shirofuku fusilla Konoha du regard et ce dernier se tut immédiatement. Oikawa tapotait le bras du sofa d'un air indécis.

\- Mm, je pourrai aussi les laisser t'emmener chez les fous. Je suis pas tellement pour l'idée de crier ce qui nous arrive sur les toits.

Bokuto plissa les yeux, abasourdi.

\- T'es sérieux, Oikawa ? Dépêche-toi !

Oikawa poussa un soupir de lassitude très exagéré et daigna sortir son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Bokuto vit l'appartement délabré disparaître pour révéler une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel. Oikawa était allongé sur un sofa à l'air bien plus confortable que le leur.

\- Wah, c'est sympa chez toi.

\- Ouais. Surtout quand je suis tranquille.

Bokuto plissa les yeux. Oikawa se montrait-il aussi désagréable avec tous les autres, ou ce traitement lui était-il réservé ?

\- C'est fait, lâcha Oikawa en balançant son téléphone sur son lit. De rien.

Bokuto se hâta de réactualiser le profil Twitter d'Oikawa sur son téléphone, et il le tendit à Konoha.

\- Regarde !

Konoha saisit le téléphone d'un air suspicieux. C'était un modèle avec un écran plutôt large, équipé d'une vitre de protection – Bokuto faisait tomber son téléphone environ trois fois par jour – et d'une coque en plastique jaune ornée d'un hibou.

\- T'es sérieux Bo ? C'est en japonais ! Tu lis le japonais, toi ?

Bokuto fronça les sourcils. En effet, les caractères qui s'affichaient sur son écran étaient des kanjis. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention et avait lu le message aussi instinctivement que s'il avait été écrit en anglais. Intéressant.

Depuis son canapé, Oikawa soupira bruyamment. Bokuto se tourna vers lui, excédé.

\- Oh ça va hein ! T'es une vraie diva, ma parole !

Bokuto se hâta de choisir l'option "traduire" au-dessus du tweet. Il tendit à nouveau son téléphone à Konoha.

OikawaTooru  _« Konoha, je déteste ta coupe de cheveux, et si tu veux emmener Bokuto chez les fous, ne te gêne pas. bye »_

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Konoha. C'est qui cet enfoiré ? De toutes les personnes célèbres de la terre, t'étais pas foutu d'être connecté à un type sympa ? C'est un abruti, ton pote.

Bokuto hocha gravement la tête.

\- Oui c'est pas faux. Mais maintenant vous êtes obligés de me croire !

Shirofuku fixait un point invisible a l'horizon, les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien la première fois que Bokuto la voyait rester muette aussi longtemps.

\- Ouais. On est désolés, Bo. dit Konoha. Mais franchement, c'est dingue.

Shirofuku sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées et acquiesça.

\- Ouais. Complètement dingue. Raconte-nous le reste ! Comment sont les autres ?

Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur le visage de Bokuto.

\- Eh bien, comme je vous l'avais dit, le premier que j'ai rencontré, c'était un type qui est apparu de nulle part sur la scène, l'autre jour…

**CHICAGO**

Il était dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'Akaashi sentit à nouveau une présence à ses côtés dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Il sortait à peine du commissariat et se dirigeait vers le périph' de Chicago pour rentrer chez lui.

Akaashi sut immédiatement que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui ne faisait pas partie des siens. Au lieu de la proximité presque transcendante qu'il ressentait avec les autres, cet homme était juste une silhouette froide à ses côtés, guère plus qu'un autre humain.

Il n'expliquait pas, en revanche, comment il avait pu atterrir sur son siège passager, exactement comme s'il était dans sa tête, à l'instar des sept autres. Akaashi ne ressentait rien de nouveau, ne voyait aucun autre paysage que la nuit qui enveloppait Chicago.

\- Bonsoir, déclara t-il. Je m'appelle Ukai.

Akaashi gardait les yeux rivés sur la route. Il dévia de son chemin habituel, préférant tourner dans le quartier plutôt que de laisser cet inconnu voir où il habitait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il ne sursautait même plus – bien malgré lui, ce genre d'incident arrivait sans cesse depuis deux semaines.

\- Vous ne faites pas partie de…

Akaashi n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le groupe de sept personnes auxquelles il était lié.

\- Ton cercle. déclara Ukai.

Akaashi n'avait aucune envie de croire sur parole un type dont il ne savait rien, mais quelque chose dans son expression le fit ravaler sa remarque acerbe. Ukai était vêtu d'un blouson de cuir élimé, et ses cheveux blonds avaient sans doute vu des jours meilleurs. Il était mal rasé et même dans la faible lumière diffusée par les lampadaires de la route, Akaashi devinait ses cernes. Et son regard était comme… éteint.

\- Ecoute, Keiji, je suis pas obligé d'être là, alors je te conseille d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Je compte pas te courir après ni toi ni aucun autre de ton cercle, d'ailleurs.

Akaashi l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Juste une chose. Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon prénom ?

Ukai secoua la tête avec un ricanement dénué de joie.

\- C'est pas important. Et puis tu comprendrais pas. J'ai des trucs plus importants à t'expliquer, d'abord.

Akaashi inspira et tâcha de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Vous, moi, et les autres ?

Ukai posa les pieds sur le tableau de bord et prit une grande inspiration.

\- On nous appelle les sensitifs. Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ça va avec son lot d'inconvénients. Tu vas ressentir la même chose que les membres de ton cercle aux moments les moins opportuns, te sentir furieux ou bouleversé sans la moindre raison… en somme, oublie le concept d'être seulement toi. Tu es huit personnes. Huit personnes qui rient, qui souffrent, et qui se mettent dans un sacré pétrin, par moments.

Akaashi serra inconsciemment les poings sur son volant. Une partie de lui voulait hurler à ce type de dégager de sa voiture avec ses sornettes. Mais au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, c'était Ukai. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

\- Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, mais je ne fais pas partie de ton cercle. Tu peux me voir, mais pas ressentir mes émotions. Tant mieux pour toi, d'ailleurs. ajouta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin bref. Une autre chose que tu dois savoir…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'expliquez tout ça ?

Ukai soupira.

\- T'es malin, Keiji. Je dois le reconnaître.

Akaashi n'avait jamais autant détesté qu'on lui fasse un compliment.

\- Toi et ton cercle, vous existez parce qu'un membre du mien est mort. Et c'est pour ça que vous devez vous montrer prudents. Il y a une organisation… des gens qui traquent les gens comme nous.

\- Qui ? voulut savoir Akaashi. Qui, et  _pourquoi_  ?

Ukai jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui.

\- Le BPO. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ils ont plusieurs chasseurs, et le plus dangereux d'entre eux s'appelle  _Whispers_. Si ce type te trouve, il te restera plus qu'à prier.

Akaashi frissonna malgré lui. Ukai ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être un type qu'on pouvait facilement effrayer, mais il avait juré l'avoir vu trembler en prononçant ce nom.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Ça dépend. Nous utiliser pour faire des expériences, en général. D'autres se contentent de nous tuer.

_« Respire, Akaashi. »_  s'ordonna-t-il.

\- Comment on se défend contre eux ?

Ukai le dévisagea un moment sans rien répondre, avant de soupirer.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore saisi la différence entre visiter et fusionner. Mais tu comprendras très vite, c'est instinctif. Et puis j'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, le BPO me cherche aussi. Et je tiens pas spécialement à crever juste parce que Takeda m'a fait promettre que je vous aiderai.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Juste un truc, Keji. Prenez soin les uns des autres. Je m'en cogne si tu peux pas blairer la moitié d'entre eux ou si t'en as marre de les voir chialer. Leurs problèmes sont _tes_ problèmes, maintenant. Si l'un d'entre vous est en danger, t'as pas d'autre choix que de l'aider. Parce que crois-moi, perdre un membre de son cercle, c'est encore pire que crever.

Akaashi mit une poignée de secondes à se rendre compte qu'Ukai avait disparu. Seules les ténèbres de la route mal éclairée subsistaient, de même que l'écrasante vérité que tout ce qui se passait ne cesserait probablement jamais.

Akaashi se passa une main sur le visage dans un vain espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il descendit de sa voiture en claquant la porte, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ?

Une part de lui-même espérait encore que personne ne lui répondrait, qu'il n'était qu'un flic trop stressé dont l'esprit tourmenté lui jouait des tours.

Une autre part de lui, bel et bien consciente qu'il allait devoir s'adapter – et vite – ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde lorsque la voix de Kenma lui répondit.

\- Ouais. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, même.

Akaashi n'avait même pas besoin de les compter – il sentait leur présence avec la même certitude qu'il sentait le goudron froid sous ses pieds. Sept silhouettes qu'il distinguait à peine dans la pénombre, adossées contre la carrosserie de sa voiture ou simplement debout sur la route déserte.

Son cercle.

* * *

_« you can't wake up_

_this is not a dream »_

Halsey,  **Gasoline**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Tous les chapitres n'auront pas huit parties avec un seul personnage à partir de maintenant, ça dépendra du plot de chaque chapitre 8)
> 
> Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me donner votre impression, que je puisse savoir si ce que j'écris n'est pas trop difficile à imaginer si on a pas vu la série xD
> 
> next week : akaashi saves the day (probably)
> 
> Aeliheart974


End file.
